The Revenge of the Hair
by wind scarlett
Summary: Gakupo had continually mistreated his hair for so long. Kaito talked to Gakupo's hair for leaving the master for good. T for foul languages.


**Note**: This is my first attempt into Vocaloid fics. The very silly idea came up when I chatted with my friend. This is just for fun, nonetheless, so read and enjoy~!

**Disclaimer**: Yamaha Corp.

* * *

**Revenge of the Hair**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

"You're so unhealthy." Kaito Shion suddenly said after watching closely at Gakupo Kamui, his tutor who was helping him to do unfinished project for his final graduation exam that afternoon. Kaito absolutely needed someone to translate the Latin from the old script and Gakupo was the best person so far who could give him a hand.

"Huh?"

Gakupo rolled his eyes lazily, trying to get what Kaito was talking about. Having perfect chiseled body with beautiful yet playful face, Gakupo always kept his diet properly. Surely, there was no problem with his health. Then, why did that blue haired-boy say that to him? Has he gone mad or something?

Curving a mocking smile, Kaito added. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to _your hair_."

"What the hell are you talking about, brat?" Gakupo cut another split end from his purple hair. "Keep on writing that damned journal, will you?"

Yeah, that's true. Gakupo had a very, very serious hair problem. Using too much chemical stuffs to make his hair look sexy purple like usual, his hair turned out to be ugly, with so many split ends. He had tried several treatments, but they had no avail. Those hair treatments even became more threads to his hair.

"You know, you'd better leave your master." Kaito continued, still talking to Gakupo's hair. "Poor hair, having bad guy as your master."

Gakupo hissed impatiently. Yet, he didn't say anything, trying to find which had split end and which one hadn't with scissors. For years, Gakupo rarely visited barbershops and beauty shops and cut it himself. He just hated them.

"Poor hair."

Nice. Gakupo found another split end. Just few more and all would be done.

"See that?" Kaito pointed at those remnants of splitting ends. "Take my advice, hair. Leave now, for your own good."

"Great, my hair feels so honored and would eventually leave my head, thanks to your humanly advice." Gakupo answered cynically, his patience was wearing thin. "Greetings from my precious hair, Kaito-sama."

"Hahahaha." Kaito laughed hardly. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Enough with the rubbish talk, brat." Gakupo warned him in flat tone. He quickly checked on Kaito's writing and corrected some. That kid wasn't careful in some sentences. All screwed up. "Look what you've done with your task, big nothing. Make another sample with these words."

"You are cruel." Kaito sighed desperately. "It takes hours to make another one. At least give me some hints?"

"Just ask my hair, Kaito-sama. You like talking to it, right?"

.

.

Gakupo applied another hair color, the lighter one. Yes, that one went better with the color of his new clothes. Shot, he had tried 45 different colors until he found the right one. You heard it correctly, 45 different colors. Placing the rest of hair stuffs inside the box, Gakupo hummed softly. Luka Megurine, his girlfriend had asked him to accompany her to their friend's wedding engagement, so he wanted to look best. Gakupo was so excited about that day. Everyone might adore him, calling his name for he would look so amazingly handsome. Thanks to his sexy purple hair.

Somehow, Kaito's words abruptly appeared inside his head when he was about to close his eyes. Even worse, his face also showed up. _Take my advice, hair. Leave now, for your own good. _

That birdbrain, he knew nothing about his hair. Yes, there were several little, tiny problems with those split ends and lousy complaints about his dry, damaged hair. However, they could be fixed. He had promised not to use another hair color at least in the next 24 hours.

_Leave your master._

Kaito was such fool. His hair would always be there for him. His hair would always be with him forever. He had been wonderful master, of course. He had been wonderful master and his hair should be proud of him.

**.**

.

That was why Gakupo was so dead shocked when he woke up BALD in the next morning. There was no sign of his hair on his head. He was absolutely bald. His hair had taken Kaito's advice. His hair had listened to that ice cream maniac. Gakupo's world turned upside down in no time. A sudden lyrics showed up, making him more desperate than ever.

**B. A. L. D.**

**B**astard, nothing on my head.

**A**ll is gone.

**L**uka must be mad.

**D**amn, I'm so dead!

"NOOOOOO!" Gakupo screamed crazily in front of the mirror, yelling at his own reflection. He was really bald. "NOOO FUCKING WAYYYY!"

His hair had left him. His hair had left him for good.

.

.

Thanks for reading. Any feedbacks are gladly welcomed~!


End file.
